Neglected
by FonceDarkness
Summary: EDIT: Sometimes, spending time with your girlfriend is more important than inventing things. However when you're Phineas Flynn, you can't always do both. Sometimes one thing outweighs the other and sometimes you just end up alone. Rated M for sexual themes and violence as well as strong language.
1. Confession AYA

Hey guys, Risa here. I promised an explanation for Phinny and Izzy having to break up for over a year. So here it is. I will say that I have the ending of "Act Your Age" as a beginning, but I added a little more to it to make it fit.

I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. That honor goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Without further ado, please enjoy!

OH!

For the singing portions of this story, I have a reference so that you can know who is singing what.

Isabella is in _italic_ print

Phineas in in **bold** print

Both in _**italic bold**_

You're welcome.

* * *

Isabella pulled out her wallet, to put her final check in it, and something fell out and onto the ground. "Whoops…" she bent down and picked it up. It was Phineas' senior picture. He had a huge grin on his face and she smiled softly remembering when he gave it to her.

" _Here. It's not a very good picture, but I'd like you to have it anyway…"_

She smiled as his words popped into her head. It may have been because they were best friends, but she still wanted to think he gave it to her just because he liked her. She let out a sigh as she put the photo back into her wallet. She climbed into her fuchsia Volkswagen Beetle and closed the door.

' _I wanted you to see me  
But for so long you were blind  
Now it's time to face tomorrow  
And leave all that stuff behind'_

She adjusted her rearview mirror and clicked her seatbelt. She started to imagine how things could have been if she and Phineas would have gotten together.

 _'Of what would our lives have been like_  
 _If you'd just given me a sign'_

 _In her visions she imagined them walking hand-in-hand and him giving her a rose._

 _''Cause I like you more than every other_  
 _thing I like combined'_

She began to recall those many days that she would come by his house and say her usual line 'what'cha doin?'.

 _'I spent so many summers_  
 _Hoping something would begin_  
 _I thought that I was over you_  
 _But here I am again_

 _What might have been…'_

She pulled away from the curb and started on her way, not realizing that Phineas was just a moment behind her, rushing to the restaurant.

He stopped and caught his breath before taking a deep breath _I have to tell her how I feel…_ he thought as he opened the door. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was standing at the counter and smiled when she saw him "Phineas honey! How are you?" Vivian said as she approached him.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro… uh… is Isabella here?" He looked around as he asked her. He had really hoped to see her there so he could confront her about their feelings. _Please be here…_ he thought.

"Oh no sweetie… she's gone" Vivian replied.

Phineas felt his heart sink a little bit "gone like, driving… car… school gone?" he asked hoping that Vivian would tell him she had just gone to gather a few things. He really hoped that was the case.

"Yes, you just missed her…" Vivian said, sadly. She could see the disappointment on his face as she spoke, "it's too bad you didn't get to see her off…" she smiled, "you know… since you were kids, she's had a huge crush on you"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck _apparently everyone knew but me… nice…_ "ugh…"he turned and started for the door, "I wish I _had_ known" he said as he opened the door and walked out. He sighed sadly and stuffed his hands in his pockets starting to walk back home.

' **I can't believe that all this time  
You never said a word  
Although it's possible you did  
And I just never heard**

 **I never even noticed  
I guess I wasn't that alert  
But I must say that in retrospect  
You were being quite overt**

 **Now our endless summer**  
 **Is finally coming to an end**  
 **I tried to make the most of every day**  
 **But now the years just seem misspent…**

 **What might have been'**

Both of their visions kind of started to blend together as the duet continued.

Isabella saw visions of them dancing together at a formal of some kind

' _I could have been your girlfriend…'_

Phineas saw himself pushing Isabella on a tree swing

' **I could have been your fella  
We might have been an item…'**

Isabella invisioned them walking along the beach and watching the sunset.

' _they would have called us 'Phinabella'_

Phineas saw himself holding the door for her as she walked out of a building

' **I would have held the door for you  
You could have shared my umbrella…'**

Isabella remembered a time when she was sick, only she pictured him there.

' _you could have held my hair back  
When I was sick with salmonella'_

 _(sick with salmonella)_

' _ **We could have been together  
All you had to say was when  
And though I wanted so much more  
I guess you'll always be my friend**_

 _ **What might have been'**_

' **What might have been"**

Isabella saw the "NOW LEAVING DANVILLE" sign and sighed "what might have been…"

She stopped and looked around "what am I doing? I have to at least say goodbye to him properly" she said as she turned the car around and started heading back to their neighborhood.

She parked in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house and got out of the car. She walked to the door and knocked. Linda opened the door and smiled "hi Isabella… what brings you here?"

"Hey, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Is Phineas home?"

"I don't believe he is, dear. He's bound to be back sometime if you want to wait for him"

"Oh… it's okay. I'm just going to sit outside. I have to get going soon anyway…" she turned and walked to the end of the steps where she sat down and put her hands on her knees. A gray delivery truck pulled in, in front of her car and blocked her view from the street. The delivery guy got out and looked at her "do you live here?" he asked. She just shook her head and pointed to the door. He tipped his hat and walked passed her and to the door.

Isabella sighed and looked down at her feet for a moment.

* * *

Phineas made his way down the sidewalk until he stopped in front of Isabella's house. He sighed and stared at the house in front of him with a disappointed look on his face. His red hair moved slightly in the breeze. He let out a sigh and turned to walk back to his house as the gray delivery truck, that was parked out front, pulled away to reveal Isabella sitting on the front steps of the house. He caught a glimpse of someone sitting there out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see her there _I didn't miss her after all…_ he thought before their eyes met. He stared at her for a moment, watching her frown a bit, and then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked across the street.

"What'cha doin?" he asked, the same way that Isabella used to all those years ago. He then chuckled nervously.

Isabella's frown faded into a smile when she heard him _he's such a dork_ , she thought seeing him standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his usual attire which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt under a yellow T-shirt with an orange stripe across the front and around both sleeves.

Phineas approached the front steps and gestured to the step beside Isabella "is this step taken?"

Isabella smiled and gestured her hand to the step as if to say _'please sit down'_. She looked at him "I actually came by to… say goodbye to you…" she said as the smile faded from her face.

"Off to school, huh?" Phineas replied, a solemn expression obvious on his face as he looked at her.

"Yeah" Isabella said shortly, "I'm going two weeks early because I'm in R.A… and in soccer… debate camp… student government…"

Phineas' felt something tugging at his heart but disregarded it and just frowned a bit "yeah… I haven't seen you all summer" he looked over at her.

She closed her eyes and looked away "I've been busy…" _trying to avoid you…_ she thought to herself.

There was a bit of silence between the two of them before Phineas decided to break the silence here goes nothing… he thought "y'know… Baljeet said something funny" he smiled, "he said you had a crush on me back in grade school…"

 _Of course he did…_ Isabella looked back at him "oh… yeah… I had a big crush on you…" she admitted.

Phineas felt his heart flutter a little bit, hearing it from her. "Well…" he looked down, "I had no idea…"

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ Isabella's eyes widened "really!?" _seriously!?_ She thought, "I thought I was being so obvious!"

Phineas smiled sheepishly "absolutely clueless." He said and then looked down at his feet "sorry…"

"I… sort of gave up when we got to high school…" Isabella said.

 _Great timing Phineas…_ he bit his lip. "Yeah…" Phineas said still looking at his feet "I think that's when I started having a thing for you…"

Isabella's eyes widened in shock _is he serious!?_ _Now he tells me!_ She just sighed and looked at him as he looked back at her "Well" she said, "that's unfortunate timing…"

Phineas looked back down at his feet "yep…" he said trying not to sound too disappointed, "you're off to college…"

"Tristate State…" she looked up at him "have you decided where you're going yet?"

Phineas looked at her _duh! The acceptance letter!_ He smiled, "you know what?" he pulled out one of the letters, "I just did" he said as he handed her the letter.

Isabella looked at the letter for a moment _as if this doesn't make me feel worse… thanks Phin…_ "oh… huh…" she said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Hey what's wro—" he realized that the letter said 'DANVILLE UNIVERSITY' in big letters and mentally slapped himself _good grief…_ he thought "Oh shoot!" he grabbed the letter, "I'm sorry" he chuckled feeling like an idiot, "wrong letter…"

Isabella took the letter and read the front 'TRISTATE STATE' a smile found its way to her features. _Always such a dork…_ she looked over at him "well" she said happily, "I guess I'll see you in two weeks"

"Yes… yes you will" Phineas smiled _that could have gone smoother… but at least she gets it._

The sound of their friends clapping brought them out of their moment and they both looked up.

"It's about time" Addison said with a smile, crossing her arms.

Baljeet laughed before making his way over to them. Phineas and Isabella stood up and Baljeet grasped Phineas' hand putting his other on the teen's shoulder "we have been trying to get you two together all day!" he exclaimed.

Phineas smiled "you guys are the best…" he said.

Buford walked over to them wearing the same cupid costume that he wore when they got Candace and Jeremy together. "so… what did I miss?"

"It was as if love had kicked them both in the face" Baljeet said with a chuckle.

"Yeah!?" Buford did a little fist pump, "Called it!"

Isabella was hugging the rest of the former fireside girls "I'm going to miss you guys!" she said. Phineas walked over to her and took both of her hands in his. His heart was thundering against his chest. They looked at eachother for a moment before they embraced. He held her close, inhaling the scent of sweet pea. Probably from her hair. He didn't know, but she smelled nice. He made a mental note to tell her later.

They pulled away and looked at one-another for a moment _should I kiss her?_ Phineas thought. Isabella was having similar thoughts

 _Is he gonna kiss me?_

They both just smiled and blushed, then slowly pulled away from eachother. Isabella walked to her car, a little disappointed that he didn't kiss her but she kept a smile on her face.

 _I should have kissed her…_ Phineas thought as she got in her car "see ya…" she said.

"In two weeks…" Phineas said, holding up two fingers. Truth be told, he couldn't wait for those two weeks to pass.

"Eh…" Isabella smiled, "I've waited this long" she said as she climbed into the car and shut the door.

Phineas watched as she drove away and let out a soft sigh _I have a feeling these two weeks are going to go by very slowly…_ he thought as the car disappeared from sight as it turned a corner.

"So…" Ferb came up behind him, placing his arm around his brother and resting his hand on his shoulder, "Tristate State, huh?" Ferb smiled slightly, "good choice"

The honking of a fancy yellow sports car startled them both and then turned around. Ferb looked at the pretty brunette in the driver's seat and grinned that's a sexy car… he thought.

"Hey Ferbs, you ready?" Vanessa said as she pulled up alongside them.

Ferb climbed into the car, kissing her before resting his elbow on the door of the convertible with his other arm around his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hi Phineas!" Vanessa waved.

"Hi Nessa!" He waved back, "where you guys going?"

Vanessa grinned "Oh. Ferb's taking me out for Ukrainian food" Vanessa said.

Phineas smiled, noting that she was all dressed up for something. Ferb looked at him for a moment "can we… drop you anywhere" he asked.

Phineas thought for a moment "hmm" he grinned, "as a matter of fact… yes, yes you can" he jumped into the back seat of the convertible "if you can, I want to catch Isabella before she leaves town"

Vanessa smiled "that's so cute!" she said causing Ferb to snort. He nodded "okay, you heard him love… catch that car!"

Vanessa put her foot on the gas and took the same turn that Isabella did.

After a few minutes of driving, Phineas had begun to get a little worried that they may have missed her. That was until he saw the familiar fuchsia Volkswagen Beetle, with all kinds of baggage strapped to it, stopped at a red light. "There!"

Isabella let out a sigh as she waited for the light to turn green _I miss him already…_ she thought with a smile.

Vanessa's yellow convertible pulled to a stop beside her and Phineas jumped out and rushed to her window, putting his hands on the window with a soft 'thump' startling the raven-haired teenager. She looked over and smiled "Phineas!?" she rolled the window down halfway but then he opened her door and she got out "what are you doing?"

Phineas smiled _it's now or never, Phineas…_ he thought as he approached her "this…" he said as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Isabella's eyes went wide for a moment before she realized what had just happened _oh my goodness! YES!_ She then wrapped her arms around him and he held her close as she returned the kiss.

Vanessa and Ferb watched for a moment "I never knew she had a thing for him" Vanessa said.

Ferb looked at her like she was crazy "seriously?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" Vanessa replied chuckling softly, " _everyone_ knew" she said as she and Ferb drove off leaving Phineas and Isabella in the street, sharing their first kiss.

They pulled away and Isabella kept her eyes closed for a moment "well…" she started before she slowly opened her eyes "that was worth the wait" the nostalgia from the kiss made her body tingle.

"Yes, yes it was" Phineas said before pulling her back into his arms, kissing her again.

They pulled away and Phineas looked at her for a moment "something to remember me by…" he said, his cheeks flushing slightly. Isabella smiled and climbed back into the car "totally worth it" she said. Phineas walked over to her and kissed her once more before shutting her door for her.

Isabella rolled the window all the way down and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his again.

"Mmph!" Phineas squeaked in surprise as she yanked him to her again.

She released him and smiled. "The light's green…" she said.

"Yeah…" Phineas replied.

They just stared at eachother for a moment before Isabella clicked her seatbelt and blew him a kiss "see you in two weeks…" she said.

"Yes, yes you will" Phineas replied.

Isabella rolled up her window and drove away, watching as Phineas disappeared in her rear-view mirror.

For the second time, Phineas watched as the fuchsia car disappeared from sight. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed "two weeks… is just too long" he said quietly before starting to walk back to his house. He turned and looked down the empty street for a moment and then let out a sigh. He smiled remembering the way her lips felt against his and returned to his place on cloud nine.

Phineas reached his house just as his mother and father were walking out to the car "where are you two going?" he asked as he approached them.

Linda chuckled "well, your father had a wild hair and decided to take me horseback riding… I don't know where all his energy is coming from today. He's a madman" she climbed into the car. Phineas shrugged "so I take it you won't be back for a while, huh"

"At least not until later tonight" Linda replied, "why?"

"No reason. It's just going to be me today then…" he turned and started for the door, "oh… by the way, do you mind if I use the station wagon?"

"Not for another one of your schemes, I hope"

"Oh no! Of course not. I was actually thinking of taking a trip out of town to help Isabella move her things in" He smiled, "and maybe take her out to dinner tonight"

"Oh?" Linda thought for a moment and smiled, "take her out as in a date?"

Phineas looked at her for a moment and a blush spread across his face. His mind wandered to the kiss and he grinned "did you know that Isabella had an enormous crush on me since grade school?" He turned and walked back over to the silver car, "I mean, everyone else knew"

"Yes I did."

Phineas shrugged, "well… I know now so it's not a big deal that _nobody_ told me" he smiled, "I told her how I feel so yeah… I'm going to ask her out for our fist date"

"Well" Linda said, "congratulations to you both" she smiled and looked over at Lawrence, "did you hear that, honey?"

"I heard. Jolly good" he said as he started the car, "now we'd better get going, those horses won't saddle themselves"

"The keys are in my room on the dresser. There is also two twenties under them. You are welcome to take that for your date" Linda smiled, "I am so proud of you son" she rolled up the window as she and Lawrence backed out of the driveway and headed on their way to their date.

Phineas smiled and then realized he didn't have her new address. If he wanted to surprise her, he needed to get her address before he just randomly showed up on her doorstep. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Ginger? It's Phineas, I need a favor"

* * *

I know I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I just wanted to leave you all in anticipation. I am currently in progress on chapter two. Please review. I need at least 4 before I update. Sorry it's so short :/

-Risa


	2. Phineas!

Hey Guys! I got 4 reviews on the previous chapter so you know what that means!

Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

Isabella pulled into the driveway of her new apartment that she was only able to afford thanks to her father pitching in. She looked at the address on the letter he had sent her and then at the address on the apartment building and smiled "1211 West Alabaster Avenue… looks like this is it. My new home…" she climbed out of the car and walked to the door. She used her new key to open the door and walked into the apartment. From what she could see as she entered the place, there was a small television sitting on a small end table in front of what she remembered as her dad's old couch. She looked around, noticing the paint peeling "Could definitely use a new coat of paint… but other than that, I think it's perfect. She walked back into the bedroom and smiled when she saw a bed all made up with a dresser and a mirror and purple curtains. Left on the bed was an envelope with her name written on the front. She picked it up and read the letter.

 _'_ _Isabella, my little girl._

 _I am so proud of you and am so sorry I wasn't there to help you move in. You are very precious to me so I gave you the couch where I used to sit and snuggle with you when you were a baby. I left your spare key on the hook above your bed. I was able to take time out of my busy schedule to move in the bed, bedding, and couch. I hope to see you soon, but I had to head back to New York City for a big project._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Papa'_

She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled and refolded the letter, putting it back in the envelope and set it by the bed on the nightstand. She flopped on the bed and let out a sigh "I guess I'd better move all of my luggage inside…" She pulled herself back to her feet, walked outside, undid the bungie cords around her luggage, and began to drag everything inside the house. Once she had finished unloading all her boxes and suitcases, she plopped down on the couch and drifted off.

A knock at the front door startled her awake. She looked at the clock and realized she had been asleep for nearly an hour! She jumped up and walked to the door. "I wonder who it could be…" she said, truly wondering who would knock on her door. Could it be her neighbors just coming to say hello? She opened the door and her heart started to beat quickly when she saw who it was. "Phineas?"

"Hey… I uh… I was wondering if you might need some help moving in?"

"Did my mom give you my address?"

Phineas smiled "not your mom… I got it from Ginger" He stood in her doorway for a minute and then remembered he was holding flowers behind his back, "oh!" he held up the violet and red bouquet "I got these for you… I figured you could use a decorative centerpiece"

Isabella smiled and took the flowers. She just now realized that Phineas wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was wearing a nice dark blue suit jacket over a white button up and a pair of light brown slacks. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Oh… uh… well I was going to see if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner after we get everything moved in" he smiled softy.

Isabella stepped aside "I already moved all of the boxes and suitcases inside… but I could use your help arranging things" she walked into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. "Two weeks too long for you too?" she asked.

Phineas chuckled softly as he walked inside, closing the door behind him "is it that obvious?"

"Well you just show up on my doorstep when only an hour or so ago we saw eachother… so yeah"

"I kinda wanted to help you move in… didn't want to leave you doing it by yourself" he laughed, "but you're right… it did seem a little too long. I wanted to spend more time with you before I had to wait that long. So… I wanted to take you out to dinner"

Isabella laughed. She walked over to the larger of the two boxes and opened the lid. It was full of cups, plates, and bowls. Phineas walked over and started to help her unload the dishes, placing them on the counter to be rinsed before they were placed in the cupboard. Eventually, all the dishes, pots, pans, and silverware were put away and Isabella was watching him move her suitcases into her room when she had an idea form "hey Phineas…"

He walked out of her room emptyhanded "yes?"

"What do you say we take a break from this and head to the store… I need to find a good shade of paint that I can repaint the living room with" she smiled as he removed his suit jacket and button up, revealing the black tank-top underneath.

"Okay. But we're going to take the Station Wagon." He said, pulling the keys from his pocket and twirling them on his finger. Isabella smiled and slipped her shoes back on. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek "I really appreciate you coming and helping me… thank you"

Phineas smiled "anything for you" he said and opened her door for her, locking it behind them, and lead the way to where he had parked his mom's Station Wagon. He opened the passenger door for Isabella and let her in, closing it once she was all the way inside, and went around to the driver's side to climb into the driver's seat and started the car. Once he turned on the radio a familiar song was playing and he chuckled remembering when he had to save his parents' anniversary.

 _I should have known from how I felt  
When we were together  
And even more when we were apart._

Phineas smiled and started to sing along to the song _"You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin. You snuck your way right into my heart…"_ he smiled over at Isabella who giggled at him. He reached over taking her hand in his as he pulled out of the parking lot and started for the nearest Mega-Mart. Isabella watched the scenery passing by outside her window and smiled softly "I really am glad you came…" she said.

Phineas looked over at her "oh?"

"Yeah… that way I'm not blowing up your phone all day" she giggled, "I actually get to spend time with you… and it makes me happy"

"Well… I'm glad I can make you happy" he grinned and squeezed her hand softly as the second verse to the song started.

 _I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions  
A wall that you could  
Never break apart._

But like a ninja of love,  
Rappelling down from above  
You snuck your way  
Right into my heart!

 _Oh, yeah…_

 _Na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _You snuck your way  
Right into my heart._

 _Na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _Right into my heart._

"I remember when we had to get these guys back together so we could save your parents' anniversary" Isabella giggled a little. Phineas smiled and looked over at the raven-haired girl beside him "I'm sorry I made you wait so long…"

"It's okay, Phineas… we're together now. That's all that matters" she smiled and looked back at him. They had pulled to a stop at a red light, "I'm pretty sure the Mega-Mart is a couple more blocks down on the right" she said.

Phineas nodded, "Oh I know, we had just gotten back into the Tristate area from our trip to see Grandma and Grandpa Flynn… Candace wanted to stop and get something for Jeremy. So, we ended up stopping at the Mega-Mart" He smiled, "you know… there is something that has been bothering me for a bit today…"

"What is that?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "if you liked me for so long… why didn't you just say it back then? I mean… I was obviously not so good with the hints, regardless of how unsubtle they were"

"Well, I did try… multiple times. Remember our trip around the world in one day?"

"I vaguely recall it" he drove on when the light turned green.

"Well… we were roaming around Paris, looking for supplies to repair the plane…" she played with a strand of her ebony hair

"Oh I remember that. I found those two giant baguettes we used to cross the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Yeah… well… I was trying the whole time to get you to notice me. I suggested stopping for a bite to eat, seeing the Eiffel tower…"

Phineas' grin faded as he started to recall her singing to him but him being too preoccupied in making it home in before the sun went down, "oh…"

"And there was that time with the letter…"

"Letter?"

"The one that you… for some reason everything went backwards so you couldn't read it…" she giggled remembering him tearing down his entire sculpture made from fast food items.

"Huh…"

"And the time with the cruise ship you guys built to get Mishti and Baljeet together…"

"Oh…"

Isabella laughed, "don't worry… you were clueless. I completely understand…"

Phineas looked forward starting to feel bad about being so oblivious for the previous years. "Now I really feel like a total ass…"

Isabella chuckled softly and then smiled "you're forgiven." She said and took his hand in hers, "we're together now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. It was all in the past. You could go back and change it, but would you really want to?"

Phineas thought for a moment and shook his head. He turned into the parking lot and parked the station wagon. "Not for the world… would you?"

Isabella smiled and shook her head "of course not!" She playfully punched him in the arm. He just smiled and climbed out of the car. He went around and helped Isabella out of her seat, swinging her around. She smiled as he put her back on the ground. She ran her hands down his arms and realized that for a skinny guy, he was quite muscular. She smiled at that thought and then cleared her throat "paint…" she said finally and Phineas laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know what is up with me today… I can't seem to keep my hands off you"

"Maybe that's a good thing" Isabella said and took his hand in hers. She pulled him toward the doors to the Mega Mart. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled softly. They walked in silence for a moment as they entered the store.

"What color did you want to paint it?" Phineas asked. Isabella looked at him and then thought for a moment. She smiled "I was thinking, maybe a light shade of beige. Something warm, yet, not something that will blind you when you turn on the light"

"I know just the color…" It was Phineas' turn to pull her through the store. He grabbed an empty shopping cart and picked her up, setting her feet on the bar on the bottom. He stood behind her and pushed the cart.

* * *

They made it to the 'home décor' part of the Mega Mart and were looking at the pallets for the shades of paint that the store could mix for them. He spotted the one that he had in mind and showed it to Isabella.

Isabella grinned "that'll be perfect. It's not too dark and not too bright. Not to mention, it's pretty"

"Yeah…" Phineas smiled and then took the pallet over to the counter where a clerk was standing, ready to serve. He smiled and set the pallet down "we would like two gallons of this please" he said.

The clerk smiled and began to type in something on the computer. He went into the back and grabbed two buckets of pure white semi-gloss paint and opened them. He then proceeded to pour the paint into a two-gallon bucket and set the bucket into the mixing machine. He smiled and began to explain the process "the sequence I typed into the computer, is the color. The computer sends the color code to the mixing machine and it correctly dispenses the color into the white paint that is in the bucket. The process takes about five minutes in total, but we do pride ourselves on the quality of the paint." He smiled as he started the mixer.

Phineas smiled as well, "it's a cool process" he said, "I work with computer coding for most of my inventions. Maybe when I start at Tristate State, you'd like to come and witness?"

"Phineas, I'm sure he's not interested in—"

"Oh my god! I know you!" he said and grinned, "The shape of your head, the red hair… you're that kid from Danville that builds amazing structures!"

"Well yes, yes I am" he smiled, "you know of my work?"

"I stand corrected" Isabella giggled.

"Of course! You're a big hit all across the Tristate Area. My sister is a reporter for the Tristate News Network! She has covered several of your inventions. Especially the ridiculously enormous coaster that you guys built several years ago. I was so jealous that she was able to see it before it just vanished!" He chuckled, "I'm Kevin. I'm also going to be a student over at TSS. Say, if you need a place to stay… I'm sure my roomie Sam would be stoked to have you as a roommate."

"I'll get back to you on that." Phineas smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you though. If you wanted to give me your number, I'll give you a call if my room falls through"

"Sure thing!" The machine made a dinging sound, signaling that the mixing was complete. "Ah!" Kevin grinned and turned around, pulling the newly mixed paint bucket from the machine. He pulled the sticker that had just printed and stuck it to the bucket, "and there you go!" he smiled and then handed a card to Phineas "it's my band's card. But my number is on it…" he smiled, "Sam's gonna be so jealous that I actually met you!"

"It was great meeting you" Phineas said and smiled, "you have a band?"

"Yeah. I play bass guitar. My buddy Sam sings. It's kinda fun… we mostly do cover songs"

Phineas smiled "maybe we can have a jam session someday" he waved, "I'll talk to you later, Kevin" he heaved the paint bucket into the cart and placed Isabella in front of him again, pushing the cart to the front of the store to pay for the paint. He smiled "I can come over tomorrow to help you paint if you want" he said.

Isabella smiled, "I'd like that…"

He pulled to a stop at the register and helped the cashier scan the paint. He pulled out his wallet and Isabella put her hand on his "you're not paying for my paint" she said softly. He looked at her and smirked "and why not?"

"Because, it's my paint… I don't want you to spend your money on it"

Phineas pulled out his card and swiped it "too late" he said causing the girl to glare at him angrily. He just laughed as he entered his pin. "I hope you don't try to pay when I take you out to dinner tonight"

"You paid for my paint!" she pouted.

"I'm your boyfriend… I'm supposed to pay" he winked and the female cashier just laughed. She handed them the receipt and then told them to have a nice day.

"You too" Phineas said as he and Isabella walked out of the store.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Isabella asked with her arms crossed.

"Do what?"

"You know what…" she made the pouty face at him again, causing the redhead to laugh. He looked ahead and noticed headlights. _They'll stop…_ he thought but then a feeling of dread came over him as he noticed that the car wasn't slowing down. He did the only thing he could think of and pushed Isabella into the cart, pushing it into one of the parking spaces. No sooner was the cart with Isabella out of the way, the car collided with the red-haired young man, sending him over the top and landing hard behind the car on the pavement.

"PHINEAS!"

He heard his name being called and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the short chapter...

Don't kill me for the end to this chapter.

Don't worry. Chapter 3 is already in the works. I can promise you that Phineas is not dead. If that's what you think.

I will update as soon as I get chapter 3 finished. I was going to ask for more reviews but... no pressure. I just want to know what you think of this chapter.

-Risa


	3. Accident

**A/N a special thanks to lipdproductionsinc for helping me out with the dispatch team. I added names to the dispatch to give them a little bit of story.**

 **Chapter 3 is ready. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: keep in mind that I don't own PnF. Dan and Swampy do.**

* * *

RECAP: _No sooner was the cart with Isabella out of the way, the car collided with the red-haired young man, sending him over the top and landing hard behind the car on the pavement._

" _PHINEAS!"_

 _He heard his name being called and then everything went black._

* * *

Isabella freaked out and ran directly over to where Phineas had landed, kneeling next to him and looking him over. She saw several cuts across the left side of his face, along with a rather large gash on his left temple that was bleeding quite profusely. "Oh no… Phineas…" she said softly before pulling him gently into her lap and began to stroke his hair softly.

A man who was walking out with his wife and kids witnessed the accident. He went to check on the young girl who had run to the young man who he had earlier seen flipping over the black sedan. He asked if everything was okay and she said no. He understood what had happened. She patted her pockets and sighed when she remembered she had left her phone back in Linda's car. The man signaled to his wife to bring him his phone and she did as she was asked. He dialed 911 and waited as it rang through.

* * *

Terry, Phil, and Renee, three of the dispatchers for Jerome county, were talking amongst themselves about an experience with a call they had a while back. Someone had called to report a person just standing outside their bedroom window.

"So, it turns out that it was just a mannequin, not a person," Terry said in an amused tone, "a freaking mannequin!" he laughed while he drank his coffee.

"Really?" Renee asked as she turned her chair around to look at the brunette that had just spoken, "That must have been a first for someone." She laughed for a moment. "Does that mean that someone had placed the mannequin there to scare the homeowner?"

"It _is_ a possibility," Terry replied as he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "it is Jerome county after all… weird stuff tends to happen around the Tristate area all the time".

"Do you know if they ever found the person behind it?" Phil asked as he played with his goatee. Just then, a loud buzz started came from Phil's computer, meaning that there was a call coming in. "Hold that thought Ter…" the blonde adult said as he faced the screen, pressed a button to accept the call, and said, "911, what is your emergency?"

* * *

The man breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the answer on the other end of the phone. "Hi, yeah. I'm at the corner of Fifth and Roswell at the Mega-Mart. I just witnessed an accident... a young man was hit by a speeding vehicle in the parking lot" The man said. "we're down... uh lane... uh..." he looked at the number of the parking lot, "ten"

He glanced over at Isabella who was sitting with Phineas' head in her lap and stroking his hair.

* * *

Phil muted his headset for a moment and sighed while rubbing his temples. He looked at Terry and Renee, "pedestrian struck at 1229 W Roswell…" he pressed the button again "Ok, sir, I'm going to put you on hold while I dispatch the fire department. Alright? I'll be right back with you." Phi a button to temporarily mute his headset to the caller while he dispatched the appropriate vehicles. He grabbed the hand-mic next to him and said, "Fire to Jerome PD?"

A male person came over the radio and said, _"This is Jerome PD, 10-5."_

"We have an ICD code 10-CM V03.10XA. 1229 W Roswell, lane ten. We're advising Fire Department as we speak." Phil said in a calm tone.

* * *

David, the dispatcher for Jerome PD bit his lip and nodded "10-4," he pushed the button on his computer and picked up the hand-mic used to dispatch the police units. "ICD-10-CM VO3.10XA, location 1229 W Roswell… any available units to respond?"

A female police officer by the surname of Jones came on the radio said, _"328, 21"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil returned his attention to load of buttons on the left and pressed the one that said "Davison", then "General", then "Tone Out".

As tones went off, he waited for it to finish, before pressing "Push to Talk". Once he pressed that button, he held it down and said, "Fire-com to Hudson, we have an ICD code 10-CM V03.10XA 1229 W Roswell. Entire department to respond, 1547, Dispatcher 13." As soon as he was finished, he released the button, and unmuted his headset.

"Ok, sir. Can you tell me if the victim has any head or neck injuries?" Phil asked as he returned to the call he was handling.

 _"9900, 21,"_ said a male voice on the radio.

"23, 9900," Renee replied.

* * *

The man looked at Phineas for a moment and bent down "he has a good-sized gash on his left temple... it looks like the blow knocked him unconscious" he said to the dispatcher, "he has some good road rash as well" he said noting Phineas' torn shirt and the blood stains on the front.

Isabella bit her lip as she stroked Phineas' red hair. "Please be okay…" she said as tears started for fill her ultramarine eyes.

It was about that moment that they could hear sirens getting closer to their location. Isabella never left Phineas' side as the man talked with the dispatcher.

* * *

 _"9901 21,"_ said another man over the radio.

"23, 9901," Renee replied to him as well.

"Ok, sir, try not to move the victim too much, okay," Phil said.

 _"328, 97,"_ Officer Jones said over the radio.

"10-4," replied the police dispatcher.

"Ok, sir," Phil said, "police should be there. Do you see them?"

* * *

The man looked as he saw the police cruiser pulling into the lot "We haven't moved him aside from the girl that is here... I believe she's with him. She is just holding him" he sighed "they just arrived... just tell me what you need me to do"

* * *

 _"9902, 21,"_ said another male person on the radio.

"23, 9902," Renee replied.

 _"9903, 21,"_ said a female voice on the radio.

"23, 9903," Renee replied to her.

"Okay, stay on the phone with me, alright? The officer should begin assessing the injury of the victim, alright," Phil said as he typed a few things in on his computer.

 _"328, can I get a second unit,"_ said officer Jones.

 _"329, show me 97 as well. I was right around the corner,"_ said a male officer.

 _"10-4,"_ Jones replied.

 _"9904, 21"_ said another male voice on the fire department radio.

"23, 9904," Renee said calmly.

 _"9900, 22,"_ said the chief as he started pulling into the lot.

"23, 9900," Renee said to him, "Chief Phillips should be arriving now" she said turning to Phil.

Phil nodded and gave her a thumbs up "Okay, a fire chief should be arriving right now. Do you see him," asked the first dispatcher.

 _"982A 21 code 2,"_ said a female voice on the fire department radio.

"23 982A, 1548" Renee answered.

* * *

The man nodded but then realized that the dispatcher couldn't see him "okay... another cruiser just pulled in and it looks like two officers just got out of the cruisers… also I see a fire engine coming up lane 9"

* * *

 _"9901, 22"_ said the 1st Assistant Chief.

"23, 9901," Renee replied to him.

 _"995, 21 Captain,"_ said a male voice on the fire department radio.

"23 995," Renee replied.

 _"993 21,"_ said a female voice on the radio.

"23, 993."

"Okay, there should now be two SUVs pulling up, do you see them," asked the first dispatcher.

* * *

The man looked and saw the vehicles pulling in "I see them" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now, alright? You tell them everything you told me. Have a good day," the dispatcher said as he hung up.

 _"9902 22,"_ said the 2nd Assistant Chief.

"23, 9902," Replied Phil, who has now taken over for Renee, allowing her to take a call if one comes in.

 _"9903 22,"_ said the 3rd Assistant Chief.

"23, 9903." Phil replied.

 _"9904 22,"_ said the 4th Assistant Chief.

"23 9904." He said calmly.

"328?" Phil asked.

* * *

Officer Jones walked over to the man and Isabella "I am Officer Jones. I just need to assess the injuries of the victim. Can I get his name please?"

Isabella nodded "his name is Phineas Flynn…" she replied, her voice shaking quite a bit.

Officer Jones nodded and jotted down his name. "that gash looks pretty bad…" she admitted and then turned to Officer Barracks as he made his way to her. Her radio then went off _"328?"_ she pulled it from her shoulder and pressed the button "328, 10-5"

" _10-45?"_

Officer jones bent down and examined the wounds on Phineas' body. She pressed the push-to-talk button again "10-45A" she replied, "10-52"

" _10-4, 993"_

"The dispatcher is going to send for an ambulance. Right now, Officer Barracks and I need to ask you a few questions" Officer Jones said softly.

Isabella nodded and let out a sigh "Okay…"

"First, can I get your name, young lady?"

"yeah… m-my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro…" Isabella said shakily.

Officer Barracks nodded and wrote down her name. Officer Jones smiled "try to relax, okay? Now… calmly tell me what happened"

Isabella took a deep breath and nodded "okay… we were walking back to his car after purchasing a bucket of paint for my apartment." She started. It was as if the car came out of nowhere. We thought nothing of it because normally they would have stopped…" she gulped and took another deep breath, "we had only seconds to act… that was when my boyfriend… Phineas… pushed me into our cart and out of the way. It took only a split second after and he was on the ground."

Officer Barracks wrote down a summary of what Isabella had said, "okay, and do you by chance know how long ago this was?"

"I can answer that" the man who had spoken with the dispatchers said, "My name is Gregory Yarnelle. I witnessed the accident as my family and I were exiting the building. It was about 8:50 PM"

Officer Barracks wrote down that information "thank you"

Officer Jones nodded "okay… thank you" she turned and saw the black sedan still idling in the lane _"901K, 328"_

"10-4" she smiled softly "they should be here soon…" she looked at Barracks, "stay with her please. I'm going to go check up on the driver" she turned and started to walk over to the black sedan.

Officer Barracks looked at Isabella for a moment "Garcia-Shapiro? Are you by chance related to Enrique Garcia-Shapiro?"

Isabella looked up and nodded "yeah… that's my papa. Why?"

The officer smiled "I actually graduated high school with him… one of my best friends for many, many years after. I was his best man at his and Vivian's wedding. Are they still married?"

Isabella shook her head "no… not since I was ten." She said softly and looked down at Phineas who had groaned somewhat as his eyes began to flutter open.

Phineas winced as his head throbbed and he could feel a dull ache in his chest. He tried to move as a sharp pain shot down his left leg "mmm!" he groaned. Isabella smiled, seeing him awake "are you okay?"

Phineas tried to open his eyes again and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He saw Isabella's face and smiled weakly "n… not… really" he admitted.

Officer Barracks turned his attention to the redhead who had come to.

* * *

Officer Jones made it to the black sedan and peered inside. There was an elderly man laying against the steering wheel. She took out her flashlight and rapped loudly on the window.

The elderly man jolted up straight and looked over. He had tears running down his face and was visibly shaking. He unlocked his door and turned off his vehicle before grabbing his cane from the passenger side and stepping out of the vehicle, using the cane as leverage. "What happened?" he asked. He could vaguely remember hitting something… or… someone.

"Sir, you hit a pedestrian in the parking lot. I need you to come with me please" Officer Jones said.

The elderly man looked down, ashamed of himself "I did?"

"Yes you did. Now, please come with me"

The man hobbled alongside Officer Jones until they made their way to her police cruiser. She pulled out a clipboard and jotted something down "are you taking any medications that can inhibit your ability to focus?"

"Well, yes... my pain meds" The man admitted.

"Can you tell me what medication you are taking?"

"I have to take hydrocodone for the pain in my lower back caused by sciatica" he replied and then turned to see officer Barracks standing beside two teenagers. One was laying on the ground and was visibly injured, "oh my…" he said remorsefully, "I did that… I remember now. I was nodding off on my way to pick up a refill of my prescription. I saw the two of them but then… it was too late. I had fallen asleep at the wheel again." He looked down, "I take full responsibility for my actions Officer… uh"

"Jones"

The old man held his hands out in front of him with his wrists touching "take me in officer Jones… I am a danger to society" the tears once again started to stream down the old man's face. Officer Jones looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

" _992A, 97"_

Officer Barracks picked up his radio "10-4" he said and then turned as the ambulance pulled into the lot. He let out a soft sigh "paramedics are here." He said to Isabella. Phineas' vision began to fade again and soon he was unconscious once more. Isabella sighed and looked up at officer Barracks.

"They'll take care of him, dear" he said with a soft smile, "that I can promise you… this county might not have much, but it does have some mighty good EMS"

Isabella nodded "I'm just relieved…" she admitted.

The ambulance pulled to a stop near them and the EMTs gathered around them, two coming from the back of the ambulance with a stretcher.

The EMTs carefully moved Phineas onto the stretcher and rolled it back to the ambulance. Isabella thanked the man and officer Barracks for their help and followed the paramedics. They allowed her to climb into the ambulance after they had loaded and secured Phineas' stretcher. Two of the paramedics carefully strapped him into the stretcher and prepared an IV for him.

Isabella turned her head so she didn't have to watch them stick the needle into Phineas' left hand.

Once they had completed that, they set up the drip to administer fluid to keep him hydrated as they prepared for transport to Tristate Regional Medical Center.

Isabella took his right hand into hers and held it tight.

* * *

The ambulance took its seven-mile drive to Tristate Regional and pulled into the Emergency. They unloaded him and made their way through the hall. A paramedic turned to Isabella "I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the waiting room miss… we need to take him to ICU. Having hit his head hard enough to leave a gash like that, it could have possibly been critical."

"I have to be with him" she said in protest. The paramedic let her follow them until they reached the door to ICU. "I can't let you through those doors.

"Then at least let me be with him for a few seconds more…" she said, her voice breaking slightly, "I just got him… I don't want to lose him"

The paramedic had his team stop at the door and he sighed "you have thirty seconds miss… then we have to take him"

Isabella nodded and leaned over Phineas "I love you…" she whispered, "whatever happens, come back to me" she said and then noticed his phone sticking out of his pocket. She soon remembered that she had left hers in the station wagon "I'm going to take his phone…" she said. "there's someone I have to call" she pulled the phone from Phineas' pocket and stuck it into hers. She then bent down and kissed his lips softly. "okay… you can take him. Just… make sure they don't leave me in the dark"

The paramedic nodded "I'll do my best" with that, he and his team pushed the stretcher through the doors that had finally swung open. The doors closed behind them, leaving Isabella standing in the hallway. She turned and made her way to the waiting room. She pulled out Phineas' cell phone and scrolled down until she found the name she was looking for. She hit call and waited as it started to ring through.

* * *

" _You don't have to build a rollercoaster—"_

Ferb stuck his head out of the bathroom door as he heard his phone going off "just a minute, love. Phineas is calling" he said as he wrapped a towel around his lower half.

"— _Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em  
Cause every day's a brand-new day  
Baby, carpe diem"_

He reached the nightstand by the hotel bed and picked up his phone "Phineas, I hope you know you are interrupting something…" he said in an irritated tone.

* * *

" _Phineas, I hope you know you are interrupting something…"_

Isabella heard Ferb's irritated tone on the other end of the phone and huffed "well, I just hope you know that I am at the hospital and your brother is in ICU!" she practically shouted at him.

There was silence on the other end for a moment _"ICU!? Izzy? What happened!?"_

Isabella sighed "he came to help me move in… asked me to dinner… and we went to the Mega-Mart to pick out some paint to cover the chipped paint in my living room…" she took a breath, "he was hit by a car in the parking lot after we paid for everything…" she then remembered that the paint was still in the cart in the parking lot "shit! The paint!"

" _Don't worry, I'll drop by and pick it up for you."_ Ferb said after a minute, _"Vanessa and I will be there in ten…"_

"Okay… it's the one on Roswell…" she said, "the station wagon is there too… and my phone is in it, that's why I'm using Phin's" she let out a sigh, "we're at Tristate Regional Medical Center…"

" _I'll call mum and have her bring her extra keys…"_ she could hear him sigh, _"keep us updated until then, please"_

"I will" Isabella said and looked down the hall, "so far they haven't said much about his condition… I'll text you though, okay?"

" _Sounds like a plan"_ the English-born teen said, _"I will keep my phone on loud for you… see you in a bit"_ with that he hung up.

Isabella hung up the phone as well and slumped down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

* * *

Ferb walked into the bathroom "we gotta go, Nessa…" he said as he started to pull his clothes back on. Vanessa poked her head out of the shower and looked at him with an irritated expression. Ferb sighed "I know… rain check, okay? It's important. Phineas was hit by a car"

"Oh no!" Vanessa said, covering her mouth "is… is he okay?"

"I… I don't know" Ferb said, his breath hitching in his throat as the reality of the situation sunk in. He sat down on the toilet seat in just his pants and stared into space, "I… I…"

"Baby, this _is_ Phineas we're talking about" Vanessa said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, "he's stronger than most people I know"

Ferb just nodded and then ran his hands through his thick green hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. He stood up "that idiot!" he cried, "he needs to learn how to be more careful!"

"Babe!" Vanessa put her hands on Ferb's shoulders, "you need to calm down… it probably wasn't his fault"

Ferb nodded and took a breath "you're right… I'm overreacting… he's probably fine and they only have him in ICU as a precaution… right?"

"Exactly" Vanessa smiled and started to put her clothes back on.

Ferb looked at her "he has the worst sense of timing ever…"

"Don't worry baby. There's plenty of opportunities for this in the future. Besides, your brother's health is more important than sex right now" she smiled, "rain check… and I'll hold you to it" she winked as she finished dressing, "now get dressed so we can get to the hospital"

Ferb nodded "I'm driving"

"Fine, do what you want. I don't mind" she smiled and walked out of the room.

Ferb looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes as he saw all the little hickeys and bite marks all over his chest. He pulled on his white button up shirt and violet vest and then slipped his black converse on and walked out into the room. "let's go" he said.

* * *

 **A/N I tried not to leave you all at too bad of a cliffhanger this time. I hope you are enjoying this story and have gotten a kick out of some of the reviews. I promised you all I wouldn't kill anyone off in my story and I am staying true to my word.**

 **Also. As a side note you may have noticed the radio chatter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Or you can always just read the Author's note (you are there).**

 **Note: 21 – Responding to scene, 22 – Arriving at scene, 23 – Message Received, Yes**

 **10-4 – Message received, 10-5 – Relay message, ICD code 10-CM V03.10XA (or ICD-10-CM V03.10XA) – pedestrian on foot injured with car, pick-up truck, or van, initial encounter. 10-45 – Condition of victim/patient, 10-45A – serious injury, 97 – on route/almost there**

 **Any other numbers indicate unit numbers and/or codes.**


	4. Visting

**A/N I am on a roll! 2 Chapters within the same time period! WOOT!**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

Isabella sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Nurses came and went and none stopped to tell her Phineas' condition. It was a little bit irritating to her. She let out a sigh and looked down at Phineas' phone. It had been about fifteen minutes since she got to Tristate Regional Medical Center with the paramedics. Ferb and Vanessa would be there soon, so at least she didn't have to sit there by herself. Just about that time, she looked up and saw the green-haired teen and his brunette girlfriend coming down the hallway. Ferb approached Isabella and hugged her "how is he?" the English-born teen asked.

Isabella looked at him and shook her head "I… I honestly don't know. They haven't said anything aside from him being in critical condition and the usual 'we're doing everything we can'…" her voice broke a bit as she spoke and the two that had just arrived could tell that she had been crying before they got there.

Vanessa took a seat beside the raven-haired Mexican-Jewish young woman and began to rub slow circles on her back "it's going to be okay, Isabella… it's Phineas. He'll pull through, he can pull through anything!"

Ferb nodded, "Vanessa is right, Izzy… just believe in him. He's a whole hell of a lot stronger than some people give him credit for, believe me" he let out a soft sigh and took a seat on the other side of Isabella "I called mum and dad before we left the hotel… they're on their way"

Isabella nodded "did you get the paint?"

Ferb nodded his head "we took care of it. It's in Vanessa's car… we even managed to grab this…" he handed her, her pink and black purse that her phone was in. "You guys left the car unlocked…"

"I'm sorry…" Isabella said sadly as she took her purse from Ferb's hands, "I hadn't realized… I guess we were just too caught up in being with eachother…" she sniffled a little bit and then put her head in her hands. "It's not fair!" she started to sob, "I just… I… I just got him!"

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Isabella "shh… it's okay. He'll be fine, you'll see"

Just about that time, Linda and Lawrence rushed into the waiting room "have you heard anything?" Linda asked worriedly, "how's my boy?"

Ferb shook his head "they haven't told us much, mum" he said, "no updates or anything… all Isabella knows is that they have him in ICU and he's in critical condition"

Lawrence put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled sadly "I'm sure they'll send one of the physicians out here to give us _some_ news…" the British adult said and then looked down the hall when he heard footsteps, "in fact, here comes someone now… I'll try to see if they know anything" he hurriedly walked over to the doctor who was making his way from the urgent care unit. "Excuse me…" he said and the doctor turned to him, "my name is Lawrence Fletcher, I am Phineas Flynn's st… father. Do you by chance have any information on my son's current condition?"

"Flynn? Ah yes! The redhead. You're just the family I was looking for" he looked at the clip board and flipped a few pages, "he's stable. However, he has sustained injuries from the accident. The injuries include some minor cuts and bruises along with a deep gash to the side of his head, no hemorrhaging from that though. He also has a fractured femur on the left side and a few cracked ribs. He's unconscious for now and we are moving him out of ICU as we speak. In fact, my nurse should be right behind me with him"

Just as the words left his mouth, the doors at the end of the hall opened and a nurse pushing a stretcher made her way through the hall.

They recognized the teen laying on the stretcher immediately and all breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he still had some color to his face. Isabella smiled softly "thank god…" she said quietly.

The doctor smiled and motioned for the family, and two ladies, to follow him. They did so without any hesitation. He led them to room number 19 and the nurse wheeled the stretcher into the room. She smiled sweetly at the family and then left the room. The doctor hung the clipboard, that had some x-rays on it, on the whiteboard which already had Phineas' name on it. He smiled and turned to face them "I am Doctor Pierce. I will be taking care of Phineas." He shook Lawrence's hand and then turned and did the same with Linda, Ferb, Vanessa, and Isabella. He then turned, "Patricia will be in here to replace the drip on his IV. I have other matters to attend to for the moment." He left them in there with Phineas.

Linda looked at her son. Even though he was unconscious, his eyes would flutter and then his face would contort from the pain he was feeling. She walked over to him and stroked his hair "it's okay, baby… momma's here" she cooed.

Lawrence and Ferb walked out of the room to go get some food for the group and Phineas when he awoke.

Vanessa took a seat on the couch opposite the bed and Isabella walked to the opposite side of Linda and sat in the chair that was there. She reached out and took his right hand and squeezed it gently so that he knew she was there. She felt his hand close around hers and looked up to see that he had his eyes open and was looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey you…" he said softly. He then turned his head to look at Linda and continued smiling "mom… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Phineas" Linda said, "it wasn't your fault and you know it."

Isabella nodded "she's right. There was no way that you could have stopped that guy from hitting you… thanks for pushing me out of the way though"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't…" he replied weakly. He squeezed her hand again, "I care far too much for you to let anything happen to you"

Vanessa stood up "you do have impeccable timing though" she joked. Isabella laughed while Linda and Phineas just looked at Vanessa with confused expressions. Vanessa realized that she might have said too much when Linda's eyes widened in realization. Phineas looked between them as he felt the tension rise.

"We'll discuss that later" Linda said and then looked down at her son, "I'm just glad you're okay Phineas" she turned and looked at Vanessa " _Vanessa_ and I are going to be down at the cafeteria with your father and brother"

Vanessa sighed "alright, let's get this over with…" with that, the two left the room.

Phineas looked at Isabella "what did she mean I have impeccable timing?"

Isabella laughed again and tears began to form in her eyes "you're going to have to ask Ferb about that…" she winked.

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows for a moment trying to think. _Vanessa and Ferb were on a date last night… mom said they'd be out quite late… impeccable timing…_ he scratched his head, _impeccable timing… impeccable– OH MY GOD!_ His face reddened as he finally realized what she had been talking about. "oh… OH!" he laughed, "you mean that…" he threw his head back and laughed hard and then his laughter stopped and he winced, holding his chest that was bandaged. He wiped a tear from his eye and chortled once more.

"What?" Isabella asked, tilting her head. _What is he laughing about?_

He felt for his phone in his pocket but realized he was wearing a hospital gown. He looked at Isabella "umm… do you have my phone?"

"– I was so close too!" Ferb said with a chuckle, "however, at least it was something important this time"

Lawrence laughed "that reminds me of a story with your mom… but… that's for another time"

"LAWRENCE!"

"Oh dear… I'll be right back" he said, setting his coffee down on the table of the cafeteria.

Vanessa walked over to him with her arms crossed "your mom knows…"

Ferb looked at her "how?"

"I sort of told your brother that he has impeccable timing" Vanessa admitted.

"Dad knows too. But he's totally cool with us so it's no big deal… by the way, did you think about what I asked at dinner?" Ferb asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Vanessa looked at him and smiled remembering that she had told him she needed time to think.

 _:FLASHBACK:_

 _The food was spectacular just like Ferb had said it would be. Vanessa was in heaven. She and Ferb had been dating for almost five years now and were, most definitely, in love. He struck up the band and walked around to meet her gaze "Vanessa… I have never been so captivated by anything or anyone else for that matter… ever since the day I met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You have made me extra happy these past four years and you are the light of my life. I don't think I have ever been so vocal in my life. I never used to speak to anyone. I was more a man of action so to speak. I never used to believe in silly things such as love or magic and since I've been with you, I can definitely say that you opened my eyes to the beauty of both of those things. I've wanted to ask you something for quite some time now, but I have been terrified of doing so, for fear of rejection._

" _As you know, I am preparing to leave for England next month. So I am running out of time." He cleared his throat and smiled up at her as he got down on one knee and took her left hand into both of his hands, "so I am asking… will you come with me to England?" he sighed, "what I'm trying to ask is… marry me Vanessa?"_

 _Vanessa's jaw dropped as she looked at her boyfriend "Ferb… I… I don't know what to say."_

" _Then say you will" he said as he pulled the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring._

" _Give me some time to think Ferb… I want to be with you… I'm just not sure if it's too soon to go to the next step in our lives"_

 _:END FLASHBACK:_

"I haven't had much time to think… I will come with you to England, that is a definite" she took his hand in hers, "I love you"

Ferb smiled and nodded "I love you" he replied.

 **A/N Had to add my little Ferbessa moment in there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I don't know how long it will be until chapter 5 is out but it shouldn't be too long.**

 **Let me know what you thought. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Unfortunately with work and raising kids… I don't have much time anymore. I will finish the story before the year is up though so don't worry about that.**

 **-Risa**


	5. Go Fish

**A/N So I return from my epic battle of writer's block with a new chapter for you. That is thanks to someone that I can consider a friend. You know who you are. Sorry for the little break for those of you who are following me and I tried to make this one a little longer than the others just to compensate for lost time.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 5**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. That honor goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

He sat in the hospital bed, flipping through channels on the very small TV that hung in the corner of the room. "nope…" click, "seen it too many times…" click, "nu-uh…" click, "I like this movie…" he watched for a moment and then turned up the volume "oh come on… is it… in Spanish!?" Phineas let out a sigh and turned off the television in defeat. He then lay there, tapping his fingers on the side of the bed for a moment, "I'm so bored!" he complained. He hadn't even been able to think of anything to make his day better. "I'm going to go nuts in here…" he tapped his fingers some more and then did the same with his other hand, creating a beat of some kind and smiled as he let the music flow through his mind. He closed his eyes and started to drift off when the door to his room opened and Baljeet walked in with Ginger.

He opened his eyes and smiled "hey guys!"

Baljeet smiled "we heard you were in here a couple days ago but had not got around to coming by."

Ginger sat next to him "how are you feeling?"

Phineas shrugged "I'm not nearly as sore as I was three days ago, but my chest still hurts. I have to deal with this…" he gestured to the cast that was around his left calf, "heavy thing… other than that, I'm great"

"Have they said anything about you going home sometime soon?" Baljeet asked as he took the seat on the other side of him.

"Not really. They're just keeping me here for observation, for the most part" Phineas let out a sigh, "I wish I could go home already. I have mental constipation from all the ideas piling up in my head. I haven't been about to write them out either which makes it a whole hell of a lot worse"

"I remember the last time that happened. It was when Buford and I had that falling out. Only you didn't even last a day before you…"

"Before I what?" Phineas asked, looking at his friend.

Baljeet chuckled, "before you had an extreme breakdown..."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! I had a chance to build something and I even tried to get you to go with it so we could reach the top faster. _You_ were the one who said 'no crazy inventions' not me."

"So it is my fault then. Your stay in the hospital is not your fault either"

Phineas nodded "true… but I'm about to have a major nervous breakdown if I don't get to at least draw something out"

The door to his room opened again and nurse Rachelle walked in "how are we feeling today, Mr. Flynn?"

"I'm fine. When can I go home?"

"You can go home when the doctor gives the okay" she laughed, "as of right now, your ribs still need a few days and we need to put an actual cast on that leg. I'm afraid the bandages are only going to do so much."

Phineas pouted "fine… I guess I can live with that"

Baljeet stood "well, Ginger and I have a date… we will stop by later-on tonight to see how you are doing"

"Lucky you. I wish I could take Isabella out on a real date. So far, we've just been spending our time together in here." He crossed his arms and lay back into the pillow behind him.

"Don't worry, I think that Isabella doesn't mind either way, as long as she's with you" Ginger said and smiled, "she's not the materialistic type. She likes little gestures and like I said, as long as she's with you, she doesn't care how you two spend your time"

Phineas nodded "yeah, I guess you're right" he smiled, "thanks Ging…"

"Anytime, Phin" she turned to the Indian teen and smiled, "you ready Jeet?"

Baljeet grinned "I am as ready as I can be…" he leaned close to Phineas, "you got it lucky. _My_ girlfriend is the materialistic one. This date is going to put a humongous dent in my bank account"

"I heard that!"

Baljeet laughed nervously "let's go!" he said grabbing Ginger by the hand, "see you later Phineas!" he called as he dragged Ginger out of the room.

Phineas chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed the remote again and tried to surf through channels once more. "I guess I'll settle for this one, even though I've seen it a thousand times…" he smiled, "I happen to like 'The Princess Bride' anyway"

* * *

Isabella sat up in her bed and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. She reread it and gasped. She had overslept! She didn't mean to, but she had ended up missing the first meeting for her debate team. _CRAP!_ She thought and jumped up. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair. It was after one in the afternoon and she had promised Phineas she would come by around noon. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror, realizing that she was still in her pajamas. She groaned and rushed back into her room.

She pulled a light lavender shirt from her closet and pulled it on along with a pair of dark blue jeans and her usual pink shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how frizzy her hair still was. She sighed and in the end decided that she would just braid it and tie it off with her usual bow. She smiled, satisfied with how she looked and grabbed her keys. She walked to the door and went outside, making sure she had locked the door behind her. She made her way to her fuchsia car and started it up, checked her mirrors, put it in reverse, and backed out of her parking spot. She turned her wheel and started on her destination back to the hospital.

* * *

Phineas turned off the television after the movie was over and looked at the clock on his phone, _hmm… I wonder if her debate meeting ran over?_ He thought and opened up a game that he had installed on his phone. Angry Birds became his new addiction. _I'm going to have to remind myself to make a real life Angry Birds stage…_ he smirked, "I know what I'm going to do when I get out of the hospital!"

The door to his room opened and in walked the very girl he had been waiting for "nice to know that you're still yourself…" she said as she made her way over to him.

Phineas smiled up at her "you know me… I can't go a day without thinking of something fun to invent"

"I know you all too well" Isabella said as she took a seat in the empty chair beside him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek "sorry I'm late…"

"It's fine, I figured your debate meeting ran overtime"

Isabella giggled "actually… about that…" she played with a strand of her hair that had come loose from her braid, "I kinda… slept in…"

Phineas laughed "really? You? Sleep in?" He looked at her for a moment, seeing that she was clearly not kidding, "you're not kidding… wow" he laughed again, "that's a first"

"I was tired… my first soccer practice wore me out last night…"

Phineas took her hand "I'm not upset at you…" he looked into her eyes and found his eyes travel to her lips "what I wouldn't give to not be in the hospital right now…"

"I don't blame you… but what's your reason?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just… I can't stop thinking about you… I want to take you on a real date and maybe… have some real _alone_ time"

Isabella looked at him _is he… is he suggesting what I think he is?_ "Oh?" _he couldn't be… it's Phineas… he doesn't think like that… does he?_

"Yeah…" he smiled, "what I wouldn't give to just have you in my arms, curled up on the couch, watching a move… possibly under a blanket… with popcorn."

 _I guess not…_ she smiled "that sounds wonderful" Isabella said and then leaned down, capturing his lips with hers for a brief moment, "I can't wait until we can"

Phineas sighed in content "me neither… so… did you sleep well?"

"I did, actually." Isabella replied, "very sweet dreams"

"Oh?"

"Well… it was like we were in high school… you know, when you took me to the dance but it was because you didn't want to go alone?"

Phineas blushed, "it wasn't because I didn't want to go alone… I had to find a way to ask you, without you finding out how I felt"

She laughed, "well, that makes sense now" she ruffled his hair.

"I…" Phineas stopped and bit his lip _too soon… don't say that yet…_ "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long"

"Don't start that again" Isabella giggled, "I don't mind it now… I'm just happy that we did get a chance to be together"

"Ditto… I'm really happy that I have you" he grinned, "I'm a lucky guy"

"Yes, yes you are"

Phineas turned his head slightly, _I want to tell her so bad…_

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "your face is red"

"Is it?" He laughed nervously, "gosh… I didn't think I could still get nervous around you"

"You're nervous?"

He shrugged and took her hand into his "this is all new to me… I don't want to screw this up in any way. I lo…" he cursed at himself in his mind, "care about you so much, that I don't think I could handle losing you, you know?"

 _Did he almost say that he loves me?_ She grinned "I know how you feel, I'd be so torn up if I lost you… I mean, I was so scared when you were in ICU… my thoughts were that I had finally just got you and if I were to lose you after finally getting you…"

"Don't think like that" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm fine… I understand how it would affect you. I probably wouldn't have been able to control myself if it were you… especially if I could have prevented it." He looked up at her, "when I saw those headlights coming at us, my first thought was that I had to save you. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as you were safe"

"Aww… Phineas, that's sweet of you to say" she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "thank you"

"Anything for you, Isabella"

She squee'd slightly, like she used to any time he said something sweet, from that sentence that she had heard time and time again in her fantasies. _Oh, if only I could work up the courage to tell you I love you, Phineas_.

"I'll take that as, you're happy I'd do anything for you"

"You know it, babe"

He felt his cheeks warm up, " _'babe?'"_

"Oh… I'm sorry… it just… it just slipped out"

Phineas laughed and grinned "no, no… its fine… I like it"

Isabella smiled "well good… you're going to have to get used to me calling you that… god, how long have I waited to call you, my baby?"

 _I wonder if she'd think I was too forward if I told her that I love her?_ He smiled "well, I guess you should get used to me calling you _my_ baby as well then"

"I guess I should"

Phineas let out a sigh of content _maybe I will wait…_ he grinned "so… any thoughts on what we should do for our actual first date?"

"Not a clue… I'm sure you'll come up with something. So, isn't Ferb supposed to show up sometime soon?"

"Oh… he came by earlier this morning. He's the one who woke me up. I would have slept just as late as you did" Phineas laughed, "now… what to do to pass the time in here…"

"Hmm… I brought some playing cards, if you wanted to play go fish or something like that"

"Go fish sounds good"

Isabella pulled the playing cards from her purse and started to deal them out. One for him, one for her, one for him, one for her… and so on until each of them had seven cards. She then put the rest of the deck in the middle and looked at her cards _two twos, a five, a seven, two tens, and a king_ "go ahead, Phin"

Phineas looked at his cards, _a two, three eights, a nine, a six, and a ten_ "okay… let me think. Do you have any eights?"

"go fish"

Phineas drew a card from the deck and added it to his hand. It was a two. _So, I have two toes, three eights, a nine, a six, and a ten… okay then_.

"Do you have any fives?" Isabella asked.

He looked at his hand "nope, go fish"

She drew a card from the deck and sighed, it was nothing she needed. It was an ace. _One ace, two toes, a five, a seven, two tens, and a king…_

"Do you have any… hmm… tens?"

Isabella handed over her tens.

"How about, nines?"

"Go fish"

* * *

The game continued for a good half hour before there was only one card left in the pot. "You can't tell me that you don't have at least one nine"

"Nope. It must be the lonely card in the pot. Go fish"

Phineas sighed and drew the last card "I think your deck is missing cards… it's the joker"

Isabella laughed, "well that would make sense. It's probably missing all of the cards that we've been asking for."

Phineas looked at her "well that was fun… you up for… snuggling?"

"How am I going to fit on that tiny little cot?"

Phineas scooted to the left as much as he could and gestured to the small space he left for her "you're skinny enough to fit here…" he chuckled.

"I don't want to hurt you… your ribs haven't healed yet"

Phineas shrugged, "I don't care… I want to cuddle with my girlfriend" he winked and she decided to give in. She crawled up onto the hospital bed and he put his arm behind her. She laid her head softly on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers. He turned on a movie and yawned. She had ended up falling asleep on him.

Phineas looked down and smiled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Izzy…" he said softly.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed my short little chapter in the hospital. I will update as soon as I get back from my trip. I'm heading out of state for a wedding.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	6. CT Scan

He rolled over in bed and looked at the empty bed beside him. With a sigh, the English-born teen pulled himself from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy green hair and stood. _I wonder how he's doing_ he thought about his redheaded stepbrother. He pulled on his pants and a shirt and walked down into the kitchen "Good morning" he said softly as he walked to the fridge and pulled out some leftover pizza.

"Ferb, pizza isn't good for breakfast" Linda said as she stood from the kitchen table and walked to the sink with her bowl "I made you a plate of eggs and bacon, it's on the table."

He sighed and put the pizza box back into the fridge "have you heard anything from Phin?"

"I went to visit him yesterday, but he seemed to be quite comfortable with miss Isabella so close to him. They were asleep when I went in. I didn't know that the nurses allowed patients to snuggle with their visitors"

He raised his eyebrow, "they were snuggling?"

"It was very cute to walk into. I took a picture if you would like to see." Linda pulled out her phone and flipped to the picture from the previous day. It showed Isabella, snuggled under Phineas' right arm, her right arm was draped over his chest and her leg was draped over his. His head was resting against hers and he had a smile on his face. His right hand, draped over her shoulder was holding her left hand. Ferb smirked "mind sending that to me?"

"Not at all" Linda shared the photo with Feb via her text messages.

He turned and walked to the table, taking a seat beside his father who was reading the morning paper. "Anything good?"

"Not really, it seems that Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is about to step down, but other than that… nothing"

Ferb took a bite of the bacon on his plate "I don't blame him, he's seen his share of oddities in this town" he chuckled

Lawrence sipped his tea "indeed he has. So, are you planning on going to see your brother today?"

Ferb shrugged and took his fork, cutting up his eggs before looking at his dad "you know what, I think I will…"

The doorbell rang and Linda walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal her daughter and her boyfriend "Candace, Jeremy! So good to see you two"

"We heard about Phineas," Jeremie said,

"What hospital did they take him to?" Candace asked frantically, "is he okay? Did the guy that did this get life in prison!?" she grabbed her mom's shirt and shook her, "TELL ME!"

"Candace! Let your mom go!" Jeremie rubbed her shoulders "chill out. I'm sure he's fine…"

"He's at Tristate Medical… I wouldn't doubt that his girlfriend is already there with him"

"He has a girlfriend!?" Candace exclaimed, "Who!?"

Ferb chuckled "Take a wild guess"

Candace thought for a moment and then looked at Jeremy and then at her mother and then her eyes widened "no"

Ferb smirked and forwarded the picture that Linda had just sent him to Candace's phone.

Candace looked at the new message and squealed "He asked her out!? About time!"

...

Isabella sat up and sneezed. She looked around and realized she was still in the hospital with Phineas. She turned her head to find him sleeping right beside her "oh my…" she looked at her phone "we slept all day yesterday?" she shook him a bit.

Phineas snorted awake and looked at her "hey" he said with a sleepy smile. She kissed the tip of his nose "morning sleepyhead" she nuzzled his nose with her own.

He looked at her for a moment "morning? What time is it?"

"Well… we slept the day away and all night…" she laughed "it's Saturday"

He rubbed his neck "well… I slept like a rock then…" he looked at her and smiled "have I ever told you how beautiful you are… frizzy hair and all"

Her eyes widened and she felt her hair "oh!" she jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Phineas chuckled "that's why I love her…" he smiled.

He suddenly thought of what he had said to her while she was asleep and started to wonder if she had heard him or not. He bit his lip. _Was I out of line to tell her that I love her?_ He sighed and then heard his phone vibrate and picked it up off the table. He chuckled when he saw that it was a picture message from Ferb.

He opened the message and looked at the picture. His eyes widened and then he chuckled. _I wonder when he was here to be able to snag this photo…_ he thought. His head hurt a little bit, but it was just a slight ache and nothing more. He looked over at the closed bathroom door and smiled "You know, you don't have to have straight hair!" he called.

Isabella poked her head out of the bathroom and stuck her tongue out "It's not for you! I don't like my hair frizzy"

He laughed as she shut the door once more and he winced from the cracked rib. The nurse walked in and smiled when she saw him awake "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling, Mr. Flynn?"

He looked at her, "Please, call me Phineas. Mr. Flynn… that just makes me sound so old" he chuckled and then smiled, "I'm doing much better. My chest still kind of hurts, and I have a slight headache. Besides that, and the broken femur, I'm right as rain"

The nurse giggled "glad to hear it. We just need to run a few more tests to make sure there isn't any permanent damage. You don't have any metal in your body right?"

Phineas just laughed, "not that I know of. No piercings or anything here" he beamed at her.

"Good to know." She replied and pulled his clip-board from the wall, "the doctor wants to run you through a CT scan and make sure that there isn't any internal issues, especially with your brain"

"Why would there be?" Phineas asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Isabella came out of the bathroom and could feel the tension between the two from where she was standing.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You could have some issues. We wanted to make sure you were healed enough to run the scan. We had to get you into surgery quickly to keep your rib from puncturing your lung."

"Erica, stop pestering my patient" the doctor walked in and took the clip-board from her, "don't worry. I'm almost completely sure that you don't have anything wrong with that brain of yours, but as a precaution, and request from your mother, we want to run a CT scan."

Phineas looked at him and then at Isabella. He let out a sigh "there's something you're not telling me… isn't there?"

The doctor took a deep breath and then smiled "you are a brilliant young man from what I've been told. Had this been a normal head injury, you would have been out of this place yesterday. However, you almost went into a comatose state during surgery when you were brought in here… the condition you were brought to us, you are very lucky to be conscious right now, Mr. Flynn"

Phineas looked down.

"As a precaution, we need to run one more test, just to make sure you are okay to leave here without any more complications" The doctor finished.

Isabella walked over and put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. He tensed up a bit under her touch but didn't shake it off. He didn't say a word he just nodded.

"Are you ready then?"

He nodded once more before turning to look at Isabella. She gave him a soft smile before kissing his forehead "don't worry… I'll be right here when you get back"

He nodded and allowed Erica and the doctor to push his hospital bed out of the emergency room and down the hall to the lab.

Isabella sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the empty spot where Phineas' bed was. She bit her lip. She hadn't known that he nearly went comatose. That was something that they had neglected to tell her as well. Could it be possible that Phineas had something wrong with his perfect brain? She shook those thoughts away and tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair where she was sitting. She stood up and picked Phineas' phone up off the table, looking at the message that he had recently opened. She smiled and forwarded it to herself.

...

"Have you ever been injected with iodine before?" the technician asked the redhead. He shook his head and smiled "actually, no. This is my first time being in a hospital for anything other than to visit a friend of mine" he admitted.

The technician smiled and filled a syringe with a dark red liquid "okay, so you are going to get really warm and there is a possibility of your mouth tasting like you are sucking on a rusty penny" he said with a chuckle before injecting the iodine into Phineas' IV. He walked back into an office and spoke over a speaker built into the CT machine "Okay, this machine is going to give you instructions, follow them. First take a few deep breaths and relax your muscles. If you want to close your eyes, feel free"

Phineas smacked his lips as the strong taste of copper overwhelmed his senses. He cringed a bit and then took a deep breath to relax. The machine started to whirr loudly and he heard a female voice say _"hold your breath"_ he did as it said and the machine moved over his body to his head and back down to his feet again _"breathe"_ the same voice said. Phineas let out his breath and took a few deep ones before the voice spoke again _"hold your breath"_ he inhaled deeply and held it as the machine worked its way up from his feet and stopped on his head again before working its way back down his body. _"Breathe"_ he breathed again and heard the machine beep a few times before the whirring slowed down.

The technician walked back over to him and helped him back into the hospital bed that he was wheeled in on. "Your tests showed that you have some slight damage to your frontal lobe. It shouldn't be permanent, but you shouldn't do any planning or excessive thinking for a little while" he said, "on the bright side, no internal bleeding or permanent damage"

Phineas sighed, "so in short, no inventing for a while…"

"You're an inventor?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's exactly what that means. Sorry to say that. I'll have Brandon wheel you back to your room" the technician smiled, "You should be right as rain in a few weeks. Can you last that long?"

Phineas shrugged "I'm gonna have to" he smiled, "thanks for the heads up"

A tall lanky young man started to push his hospital bed back down the hall and into the room where Isabella was sitting with Ferb and Vanessa. Phineas smiled when he saw his stepbrother standing against the wall and then his smile faded when he remembered his test results. He sighed and didn't say a word as Brandon lowered the legs on the bed and left the room.

"How'd it go?" Isabella asked.

He sighed and smiled "I have some minor damage to my frontal lobe"

Ferb tilted his head "how minor?"

"The technician told me to avoid excessive thinking or planning" Phineas admitted, "in other words, no inventing for the next few weeks"

"That's torturous" Ferb said.

"You're telling me!" Phineas chuckled and then hugged his brother, "anyway, aside from all of that, I'm great. No internal bleeding. I have a broken femur, but that should be fine soon."

Isabella smiled "Well I guess that's good. You can focus more on life than inventing for once" she joked.

Vanessa and Ferb laughed and soon Phineas and Isabella joined in.

"Does that mean you get to go home?" Ferb asked.

"The doctor has to discharge me. While I'm waiting on that, I'm confined to my little hospital bed with a small TV and the steady beeping of my monitor" Phineas said, "man I hate hospitals"

...

 _ **I decided to end it here, I have a better Idea of how chapter 7 is going to go. Forgive me, I just got back from holiday. What better way to start the new year than to add Chapter 6 for you guys!**_


End file.
